Challenge Destiny: By Land
by ananova
Summary: Written for Challenge Destiny's By Land prompts. Inuyasha and Kagome are chasing down a shard when disaster strikes.
1. Which Way Did He Go?

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Written for Challenge Destiny: By Land. Originally posted June 28, 2011.<p>

Title: Which Way Did He Go?

By Land #1 Maze

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: General/Adventure

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 268

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are in a cave hunting a youkai with a shard but which way did it go?

Warnings: Language

* * *

><p>"Get back here, ya bastard!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran into the cave after the youkai, Kagome on his back. He paused just inside the entrance and snarled when he saw no sign of his prey, an oni he and Kagome had stumbled across while on their way to meet the others. Once Kagome said that it had a shard, the youkai had turned and ran, leading to the chase. "Damn it you coward! Come out and fight me!"<p>

As her companion continued to curse, Kagome carefully slid down from his back and reached into her bag, pulling out a flashlight. "Come on Inuyasha, we can't let him get away with that shard." She flicked the flashlight on and allowed its beam to illuminate the tunnel before them.

"Keh! Ain't no way that damn coward is getting away with that shard," Inuyasha said before taking point and starting down the tunnel. Kagome rolled her eyes and followed him.

They hadn't traveled long before the tunnel split, branching off into several other tunnels. Peering carefully down each branch, Inuyasha cursed again as Kagome's flashlight showed that each tunnel further branched off. "Damn it! Which way did that bastard go?" He tried to search for the scent but all he could smell was the damp and dirt of the cave.

Kagome sighed as she also studied the tunnels. It was like they were about to enter a maze. One wrong turn and they would be lost, walking around in the dark for who knows how long. How were they supposed to pick the right path?


	2. A Clue is Found

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Written for Challenge Destiny: By Land. Originally posted June 28, 2011.<p>

Title: A Clue is Found

By Land #2 Footprints

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: General/Adventure

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 254

Summary: Kagome spots a clue that will hopefully lead them to the youkai.

Warnings: Language

* * *

><p>Inuyasha cursed again before turning to face Kagome. "Well?" he asked expectantly, his whole body screaming his impatience.<p>

"Huh?" Kagome asked as she continued to look at the different tunnels.

"The shard, wench! Which way is it?"

"Oh!" Kagome concentrated on the feeling she always received when a shard was near. Her heart sank when she realized that while she could feel the shard, she couldn't really get a sense of direction. She turned to face Inuyasha and smiled sheepishly. "I can sense it but I can't tell which way it is."

"What?" Inuyasha roared. "What the fuck, bitch? Do your job and find the shard!"

"Hey!" Kagome snapped, stalking towards him. "This is not my fault. I-" She cut off as she spotted something on the ground. "Look Inuyasha! Footprints."

Inuyasha followed her pointing finger and spotted the fresh footprints in the light of Kagome's flashlight. "Keh. Come on," he said as he started down the tunnel the footprints lead into.

Kagome huffed in irritation. "This isn't over, we will be having a discussion about your language once we get the shard," she told him matter of factly.

"Keh."

As they continued down the tunnel, Kagome was happy to note that the sense she got from the shard was getting stronger and she told Inuyasha as much. "Feh, at least we know we're going the right way" he said before glancing at her. "Good job wen- er, Kagome."


	3. Now What?

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Written for Challenge Destiny: By Land. Originally posted June 28, 2011.<p>

Title: Now What?

By Land #3 Dead End

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 231

Summary: Still following the footprints, Kagome and Inuyasha reach a dead end.

Warnings: Language

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's slight praise. It was almost enough for her to forget his earlier behavior, almost. Facing forward again she frowned at what she saw in the flashlight's beam. "What?" She glanced down and saw that the footprints did indeed continue down this path. 'But that doesn't make any sense' she thought as she stopped to stare.<p>

Inuyasha also stopped. "What the fuck?" he exclaimed as he took in the solid wall that was in front of them. He turned to the miko next to him. "Ka-go-me," he growled out.

"I don't understand. Look!" she pointed at the ground. "The footprints continue right up to the wall."

He ignored her. "You led us right a dead end wench! What the hell? Can't you do anything right?" He glared at her, pissed that the youkai was getting away again.

"What?" Kagome was outraged. "Don't you dare blame this on me!"

"Keh! You're the one who picked this tunnel, so you're the one who led us the wrong way! That means that it's your fault!"

She glared at him. "Osuwari!" She watched him hit the ground. "I didn't see you complaining when **we** decided to take this tunnel!" She turned to glare at the wall in front of them, still sensing the shard. Now what were they going to do?


	4. Illusion

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Written for Challenge Destiny: By Land. Originally posted June 28, 2011.<p>

Title: Illusion

By Land #4 Mirage

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 286

Summary: Kagome continues to believe that they have gone the right way despite Inuyasha's protests. What does she discover as she looks deeper?

Warnings: Language

* * *

><p>Kagome continued to stare at the dead end before them. Something just wasn't right about this situation. Now that they were closer she <strong>knew<strong> that the shard was just ahead of them, she could feel it. Everything pointed to it. But how to get to it. She began looking around, trying to see if they had missed an entrance to a smaller tunnel.

Behind her Inuyasha finally rose up. "Damn it wench! What was that for?" When she ignored him to continue her search, he growled and flung his hands into the air. "Keh! This is a waste of time! It's a dead end! Come on, we gotta go pick another tunnel before that bastard manages to get away with the shard." When Kagome continued to ignore him he reached out and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around to face him.

Kagome snapped at his manhandling. "Osuwari!" She glared at him. "No Inuyasha! This is the right way, I'm sure of it! The footprints lead here and I can sense the shard just beyond this wall. There has to be a way in." To emphasize her point she slapped the wall. Or tried to. Kagome stumbled when instead of hitting the wall, her hand met empty air. "What?"

Inuyasha had risen just in time to see her hand pass through the seemingly solid wall. His golden eyes lit up. "An illusion!" A smirk graced his face as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

Kagome whirled to face him. "The youkai must have created this mirage, this illusion, to keep us from finding him. Told you I was right."

"Keh. Let's go wench. We've got a shard to collect."


	5. One More Obstacle

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Written for Challenge Destiny: By Land. Originally posted June 28, 2011.<p>

Title: One More Obstacle

By Land #5 Roadblock

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 281

Summary: They finally face the youkai. One more obstacle in their quest to restore the jewel.

Warnings: Language and minor violence

* * *

><p>They passed through the illusionary wall easily and there it was. The youkai stood before them, no where for it to run. Inuyasha smirked as he saw that the only weapon it held was a large club. An obstacle but not much of one, not for him. He drew Tessaiga from its sheathe. "This'll be easy enough. Where's the shard?"<p>

Kagome peered at the youkai carefully. "In it's forehead," she replied.

"Hand over the shard and I won't hurt you," Inuyasha called out.

The oni merely raised it's club and bellowed in response.

"Suit yourself," Inuyasha said as he lunged forward. The oni was merely one more obstacle, one more roadblock for them to overcome on their quest.

Kagome watched worriedly as Inuyasha parried the oni's strikes with Tessaiga before attempting his own. She frowned as Tessaiga merely glanced off of the oni's thick hide.

"Damn it! His skin's too thick!" Inuyasha snarled as he leaped away from the oni, back towards where Kagome stood. He raised Tessaiga in front of him.

Kagome frowned as she took in his stance in the dim light provided by her flashlight. Her eyes widened in realization. "Inuyasha, no!" Too late.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

The attack roared forth and she heard the oni bellow in pain. After a moment she carefully opened her eyes to see that the oni was dead and the cave hadn't collapsed on top of them. She turned to face a smug looking Inuyasha as he re-sheathed his sword. "Baka!" she cried. "You could have brought the whole cave down on us!"

"Feh, quit your whining and go get the shard."


	6. All Comes Crashing Down

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Written for Challenge Destiny: By Land. Originally posted June 28, 2011.<p>

Title: All Comes Crashing Down

By Land #6 Cave In

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 220

Summary: The youkai is defeated, now they just have to collect the shard. But when is it ever that simple?

Warnings: Language

* * *

><p>Kagome grumbled as she went to retrieve the shard from near the back of the cavern. She continued to berate Inuyasha for his rash actions. "You shouldn't have used that attack, not in an enclosed space like this! The whole roof could have collapsed on us."<p>

"Feh, it didn't did it? We're fine. Just get the damn shard so we can get the hell out of this place already." Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away as he stood near the tunnel that had brought them to the cavern.

Kagome turned and glared at him. "Osuwari," she stated calmly before she bent to retrieve the shard, satisfied with the muffled curses she can hear as the hanyou is face-planted into the ground again. But just as her hand closed around the shard she heard a terrible grinding noise and looked up to see the ceiling start to collapse. She screamed.

Inuyasha managed to lift his face from the dirt just in time to see the ceiling collapse, the falling rocks and dirt blocking his view of Kagome. "Kagome!" he yelled as he struggled against the spell holding him. But it was no use. By the time the spell finally released him all that could be seen was a solid wall of rock and dirt. "Kagomeee!"


	7. Trapped Alone in the Dark

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Written for Challenge Destiny: By Land. Originally posted June 28, 2011.<p>

Title: Trapped Alone in the Dark

By Land #7 Buried Alive

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: General/Adventure

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 250

Summary: As the ceiling collapses Kagome is trapped, separated from Inuyasha. How will she get out of this?

Warnings: None

* * *

><p>As the rocks began to fall around her Kagome knew she should run. Run to the exit. Run to Inuyasha. Run to safety. Everything in her screamed to run to Inuyasha and she would be safe. But she couldn't think. Full of fear, her protector, her safety seemed too far away. Instead, she let the fear guide her actions and she pressed herself as far into the wall as she could. Finding a small recess in the wall, she pressed herself into it, curling up into a ball in an effort to protect herself from the falling debris.<p>

"Inuyasha," she whimpered, feeling several, thankfully small, rocks bounce off her arms and back. A few managed to glance off her head and she wrapped her arms tighter around it in protection.

Finally the noise stopped. Kagome warily unwrapped her arms from around her head and gasped. It was pitch black but she could tell that she was trapped. Carefully feeling around, she found that rocks and dirt surrounded her. She had no room to move, if it hadn't been for the small ledge above her she would have been crushed. Her small movements caused the rocks nearest her to shift and she cried out as they tumbled towards her before stopping.

"Inuyasha," she whimpered again. "Please, help me." She was buried alive. Kagome tried not to panic but as she sat there alone in the dark she found herself gasping for breath. And then she knew no more.


	8. Beneath the Rocks

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Written for Challenge Destiny: By Land. Originally posted June 28, 2011.<p>

Title: Beneath the Rocks

By Land #8 Buried Treasure

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure/Angst

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 250

Summary: Inuyasha attempts to rescue Kagome

Warnings: Language

* * *

><p>"No! Kagome!" Inuyasha cried again as he lunged towards the pile of rock and dirt he knew was in front of him. It was pitch black, the flashlight having been buried in the falling rocks. "Fuck!" he exclaimed as he realized just how much of the cavern was buried in rock.<p>

"Kagome! Can you hear me? Damn it wench, answer me!" He cursed as his claws swiftly dug into the dirt and rock. He used his strength to toss boulders aside as he forced a path into buried cavern.

All he could think was that it was all his fault. She had tried to warn him but he hadn't listened and now the most important person in his life was trapped, buried under all of these rocks, possibly even-

"No!" he snarled, claws digging even faster. Inuyasha forced his thoughts away from that thought as he doubled his efforts, tossing rocks left and right, uncaring of where they might land. "She's not, she can't be! I just have to move these rocks, unbury her and she'll be fine. You hear that wench? You're gonna be fine, damn it!"

He gave no thought to the sweat running down his face or the small cuts he received as the shifting rocks fell towards him. He simply kept digging, knowing that the most important person, the greatest treasure in the world, was buried somewhere in this mess and he had to save her. Failure is not an option!


	9. Too Late?

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Written for Challenge Destiny: By Land. Originally posted June 28, 2011.<p>

Title: Too Late?

By Land #9 Paradise Lost

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure/Angst

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 210

Summary: Inuyasha finally reaches Kagome. But is he in time?

Warnings: Language

* * *

><p>Inuyasha shoved another boulder aside and reached into the hole he had dug. He nearly sagged in relief as this time his hands closed around cloth and flesh rather than dirt and stone. "Kagome!" He swiftly shoved the rest of the debris around her out of the way and pulled her into his arms. "Kagome! Are you alright? Answer me already wench!"<p>

There was no response. Inuyasha felt his blood freeze in his veins as his heart skipped a beat. "K-Kagome? D-don't do this to me! Damn it wench!" Tears prickled and stung in the corner of his eyes as he received no response. "Come on wench, say something. Sit me, yell at me, tell me how this is all my fault. Do something!" He shook her slightly, then harder but still she didn't respond. "No. For fuck's sake, why?"

He pulled her against his chest, tightly holding her unmoving form and willed her to move. "Kagome," he whimpered, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Sitting there in the dark, surrounded by dirt and stone, he felt all hope leave him as his dreams turned to ash in his arms, knowing that it was all his fault. He was too late.


	10. Hope

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Written for Challenge Destiny: By Land. Originally posted June 28, 2011.<p>

Title: Hope

By Land #10 Blossom

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 175

Summary: Inuyasha dares to hope.

Warnings: Language

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sat there and held her, feeling hopeless and helpless. Suddenly he froze and his eyes widened. Was that? Hope began to blossom in his chest as he remained absolutely still. Could it be?<p>

There it was again! A small puff of breath against his neck. He hadn't imagined it. Relief filled him as he carefully listened. There! He could make out the faint th-thump of her heart beating. Another breath against his neck. She was alive! Kagome was alive!

He sagged with relief even as he clutched her tighter to his chest. "Damn it wench. Don't scare me like that." Inuyasha gently nuzzled his nose against her head before carefully standing. "Feh. Let's get out of here. I'm sure you'll want a bath as soon as you wake up." With that he carefully made his way out of the buried cavern and into the tunnel before swiftly running towards daylight and freedom. Everything would be okay now, he knew. All because hope was not lost. Not as long as Kagome still lived.


	11. The Awakening

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Written for Challenge Destiny: By Land. Originally posted June 28, 2011.<p>

Title: The Awakening

By Land #11 Hot Spring

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure/Romance

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 269

Summary: A tired and dirty Kagome awakens.

Warnings: Language

* * *

><p>Kagome groaned as she came awake. Her whole body was sore. Something warm and wet passed across her face and she gasped. She opened her eyes only to close them against the bright sunlight. It was too bright.<p>

Wait a minute. Her thoughts were scrambled, confused. The last thing she could remember was darkness. So why was it so bright?

Hesitantly, she cracked her eyes open again. This time her Kagome met the sight of a pair of worried golden eyes, staring directly into her own. She felt her heart give a painful lurch as she realized how close Inuyasha was. "Inu-Inuyasha," she gasped.

"Kagome," he murmured before tugging her up against his chest. "You're alright."

Kagome was elated but confused at his actions. He was hugging her? "Inuyasha? What happened?"

His arms tightened briefly before he released her and turned away, arms crossed over his chest. Kagome immediately missed his warmth even as she looked at him in concern. Glancing around, she discovered that they were at a hot spring. That would explain the warm, wet sensation that had awoken her but how did they get here? Trying to remember she nearly missed his softly spoken "I'm sorry."

Kagome jerked around in shock. Inuyasha never apologizes! "Inuyasha?" His shoulders were shaking.

"You were right. I shouldn't have- You could have- Fuck!" Inuyasha punched the ground as he found it impossible to finish.

It all came back to her. The cave, the youkai, the ceiling collapsing, being buried alive. "Inuyasha," she said softly as she place a hand on his shoulder.


	12. Sinking Into Your Eyes

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Written for Challenge Destiny: By Land. Originally posted June 28, 2011.<p>

Title: Sinking Into Your Eyes

By Land #12 Quicksand

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure/Romance

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 264

Summary: Kagome reassures Inuyasha.

Warnings: Language

* * *

><p>Kagome was unprepared for what happened next. After she placed her hand on his shoulder, Inuyasha tensed then whirled around to face her. She stared into his intense golden eyes, and felt herself sinking. She couldn't tear her gaze away. It was like she was in quicksand, the longer she stared into his eyes the deeper she sank. She was barely aware of Inuyasha grasping her shoulders.<p>

"Damn it wench! You could have died! And it would have been my fault!" He shook her and the spell was broken. She shook her head to clear it.

"I'm alright Inuyasha," she hastened to reassure him but he paid her no mind.

"Could have lost you. My fault," he mumbled as he stared down at her without really seeing her.

Kagome gently placed a hand on his face, forcing him to meet her gaze once more. It was his turn to freeze as he stared into her eyes. "But you didn't. I'm alright because of you. You saved me Inuyasha. Just like you always do." She gave him a smile before wrapping her arms around him. He hesitantly returned her embrace. Tilting her head back she kissed his cheek and stepped back. "Thank you for saving me."

"Kagome," he murmured, shocked, his hand touching his cheek.

Kagome simply smiled again and shook her head. "Now I think I need a bath."

Inuyasha gave her a smile in return, understanding filling his face before he turned and left to give her some privacy. All was right in the world again.


End file.
